


Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared.

by awhitelilium



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Haphephobia, Kinda funny too, M/M, Wonpil is a chef, i hope so, kinda angsty, sungpil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitelilium/pseuds/awhitelilium
Summary: Wonpil is a 24 years old chef who keeps looking for the love of his life.SungJin is a costumer that doesn't really appreciate Wonpil's food.RAIN is a strange artist who everybody loves, but no one knows.Everything is explained by haphephobia.Haphephobia (also known as aphephobia, haphophobia, hapnophobia, haptephobia, thixophobia) is a rare specific phobia that involves the fear of touching and of being touched. As with other phobias and anxiety conditions, haphephobia may come with anxiety and stress-related symptoms that vary among those that suffer from it.[HIATUS.]
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sin last year, it's been incompleted since then. I really want to finish it - it could be fun.  
> English is not my first language, please be kind. If you find any mistakes, just let me know, please!
> 
> twitter: @awhitelilium
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED ON ASIANFANFICTION.COM

People praise love.  
It's a fact, it's something that you can easily state.  
It's the twenty-first century, people always think about love - they seem obsessed with the idea of falling.  
There are plenty of books, there are philosophical ideas, poems – book stores' air is filled with the dreams that the books seem to spread.  
You can't walk down the streets without noticing people talking about the last love comedy show, silly girls giggling as a handsome guy walk crosses their way.  
There are even international days in which people celebrate love.  
San Valentine's Day, White Day - the perfect occasion to confess to your significant other.  
They make you believe everything can happen: no matter if you are clumsy, ugly, or just you can't get all the romantic stuff people appreciate, a simple rose, a box of chocolate, a song sung with an annoying voice - everything can be magic during these two days.  
The atmosphere of these days is so intense that everyone can't help but believe they'll fall in love.  
"Maybe that guy with horrible hair?"  
"Or that girl with those pretty eyes?"  
"Maybe it's going to happen like in a movie, maybe she'll pour her coffee on me". "Maybe he'll help me carry these heavy bags."  
Silly thoughts, they cross everyone’s mind only during these days.

Kim Wonpil isn't like that. He's not the one that thinks about this kind of stuff just during Valentine's Day. He thinks about this every day, he hopes and dreams about love every single moment.  
His friend Jae thinks that he's a little too obsessed about it - but that's not right. He just needs to feel something for somebody, he needs to feel accepted, he needs to feel welcome.  
People would say he's just a romantic lonely soul who hasn't found anyone to love.  
So, he's searching the feeling in everything that makes him happy - we're talking about three things in the world.

The first one is cooking.  
Letting the nice smell of Korean cuisine into his nostrils, just admiring the beautiful look of the kimchi soup boiling into the pan.  
Wonpil is young, but - like everyone that had tried his cooking before knows - he's talented; that's why he got to work in the little restaurant in that small neighborhood of the city. To him, this is a huge goal - he's twenty-four, a whole life in front of him, and he has the job he's been dreaming about since he was a kid.  
He used to look at his mum and granny preparing all sorts of dishes for the family, the oldest woman had always found funny his interest in staring at them, without a word.  
"It's easy to make you silent, I just have to cook." She laughed.  
It was true: Wonpil was a chaotic child. He was always playing, laughing and making friends - his energy was never-ending.  
When it came about cooking, though, he used to become silent and calm, all he was doing was observing.  
Maybe it was just observing and keeping every motion his mom was doing in mind that, when he turned 24, he became the chef of that restaurant.

From the kitchen, he hears the doorbell's sound - the second costumers of the day must have arrived.  
He doesn't care so much, he just has to wait: now the waiter is probably going to welcome him - or maybe her - and makes the costumer sit at the table, where he has to choose what he wants to eat.  
That means that there are few minutes left for Wonpil to just chill.  
So, he turns on the radio.

And here it comes the second thing he loves most.  
Music.  
It doesn't matter if it's him playing and singing or if it's someone else. He enjoys the feeling of being complete that fills his chest every time he listens to a good song - lately, it has been RAIN.  
‘RAIN’ is a singer, an amazing one. His voice is what makes him feel complete, right. It doesn't matter what he’s singing if it's a happy love song or a melancholic love song, or maybe just a love song; his voice just makes its way through the young chef's chest and never leaves.  
For so long he has dreamt about that man entering his restaurant and asking him out for a date. Such a pity Wonpil doesn't know how he looks like, or not even his true name.  
To be fair, no one knows.

RAIN is like some strange phenomenon: he recorded an album, the record label promoted him like crazy and his talent did the rest.  
He was never seen live, never performed, never did an interview personally. Nobody knows anything about him - not even how his voice sounds when he's not singing.  
There are theories, blogs about this weird guy with such an angelic voice and, of course, Wonpil read all of them.

Honestly, the young boy doesn't know how to feel about the whole topic; there is no doubt that the mysterious artist is doing a wonderful job keeping the scene on him, but it is also annoying the fact that the fan can't know the way the person who understands him the most looks like.

The colors of you that I see from time to time  
It raises me up because  
you're the only one with your own color.

Wonpil smiles as the chorus starts, humming a bit until his thoughts are interrupted as the third ‘thing’ he loves the most entered the room.

"Bob's here!" Jae, the waiter, one of his best friends, is here, in his hands a small piece of paper which - Wonpil's know - is the order of the regular customer.  
"You really need to stop calling him that. You're going to do it in front of him, sooner or later."  
"You say so now. I'll give you one hour and you'll be calling him ‘Bob' too."  
Wonpil sighs. Despite not liking the unprofessional behavior of his best friend, he knows there are a few times he lets the anger takes advantage of him.  
The reason is Bob himself: he just makes Wonpil go insane.  
Every time he cooks something for Bob, the dish just goes back to the kitchen because of whatever reason.  
The first time, Wonpil was just a little disappointed with himself - he had to do better.  
The second time, he was a little worried. What if he made a mistake? What if he wasn't just good enough? He was so young.  
But here Jae came.  
"That guy is driving me crazy," Jae said the second time Bob was around. "He just came to me and he was all polite. And said that his kimchi is too spicy. It's freaking kimchi, of course, it's spicy!"  
Wonpil jaw dropped.  
"Wasn't last time too tasteless?"  
"Indeed! I just want to punch that stupid face."  
And that's how their friendship started. It was a while ago, now, but 'Bob' is still there, sitting at the table, choosing the next plate he will probably send back at the kitchen.  
Jae is, actually, one of the weirdest people Wonpil has ever known. He's not just a colleague, he's the one he calls if something is wrong, if he wants to hang out, if he has a new crush on someone that doesn't even know about his existence.  
If Wonpil doesn't feel alone, it's all on Jae.

"Where's Dowoon?" The tall blonde waiter asks.  
"He's sick. Probably he won't be here for a week or so, I don't want him to be here sneezing on the food I cook. He's supposed to help me."  
"I'd pay to see him sneezing in Bob's food."  
"You're so unprofessional." The chef glances at him. "And mean. He's a costumer."  
"He's a pain in the neck. Why the hell does he keep coming here if he doesn't like the food? It's been six months or so, by now."  
Jae's right.  
Every single time Bob's plate goes back to the kitchen, Wonpil's eyes are full of disappointment. The blond guy knows how much effort Wonpil puts in every dish he serves, he knows what it means to him - being constantly rejected for no clear reasons; Jae’s seen his friend starting to be quite obsessed with the perfection of every dish, he’s assisted the chef worrying about every meal he cooks – the situation isn’t healthy. That’s why he hopes Bob will disappear soon.  
But he doesn’t and he keeps coming to the restaurant every Wednesday and Friday.

“What does he want to eat, this time?” Wonpil asks, his tone a bit stressed.  
“Pajeon and jjajangmyeon.”  
“He can’t find something wrong in my pajeon, come on.”  
“Don’t prove him.”  
“I don’t. I know he will say something about the jjajangmyeon.”  
“Let’s bet. I call the Pajeon.”

And Jae was right.  
No matter how much dedication the cooker put into his task, no matter how many times he tasted his own food to make himself sure he was doing a good job.  
Here he is, the Pajeon half-eaten is in the plate, the eyes burning with anger.  
“What the hell is wrong with it?” the chef asks.  
“Make yourself ready, dude.” Jae’s lips are curled in a smile. “There are too many scallions.”  
“Are you kidding me?! It’s called Pajeon. ‘Pa’, in Korean, means scallion. Can he even understand his own language?”

This time, there is no time for Jae to reply.  
Wonpil is out of the kitchen with the plate still in his hands. He’s walking towards Bob.  
“Bob!” he calls out loud, making the few costumers jumping in surprise. Bob, of course, doesn’t turn to look at him. He does just when he sees the chef in front of him.  
“Oh, hi-“ he starts, but the young man is faster than him.  
“Pajeon has scallion, deal with that! And why the hell are you trying to make my life a living hell? Just go to eat somewhere else!”

It takes some seconds of silence to realize what he just did. He freezes, leaving the plate on the table.  
Wonpil’s eyes meet the brown ones of the costumer – for a second he almost thinks he is good-looking.  
Even the big round nose seems perfect in that stupid face, the round glasses make him look like an intellectual and his long hair falling on his face is just perfect.  
But those big brown eyes catch the little ones of the chef.

“Did you call me ‘Bob’?” he frowns. Wonpil can’t help but bite his lips. He clears his throat and tries to look brave like how he felt just a minute ago.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I did, Bob the Builder. And you know what? I won’t make a new Pajoen. Enjoy your meal.”

And with that, he just leaves for the kitchen – this time his steps look more like he’s running away under the curious looks of the other costumers.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know it's really short. I want to update more often and keep myself inspired.   
> Please, give me a feedback in the comments below. Everything is welcomed. Thank you so much, people!

"How did he call you?" Younghyun looks at his friend, his eyes full of amusement.   
"He called me: 'Bob the Builder'," SungJin says again, annoyed. He sighs as he sees Younghyun's smile opening in a loud laugh.   
"He's brilliant. He's so brilliant."   
"It's not funny, Younghyun."  
"But you look like Bob the Builder!"  
"I know, but it's just so unprofessional calling a costumer like that. He doesn't even know my name."   
"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure this is the reason why he called you 'Bob'. And then? What did you do?"  
"What do you mean?" SungJin's look is confused. He feels like nothing needs to be more explained.   
"Did you eat the Pajeon?"   
A silence full of embarrassment falls between them. Younghyun can't help breaking it with a laugh. His hands go to cover the foxy dark eyes.   
SungJin smiles. Looking at his dongsaeng smiling is worth all the yelling at the restaurant.   
"I was hungry." He simply justifies himself, making Younghyun laughing more - this time, the older joins him.  
It takes some time for them to calm down. To be fair, it is more like they have to calm their laughs down. A phone call reminds them of why they met.   
"Boss?" Younghyun answers. SungJin sighs again, earning a glance from the best friend.   
"Yes, I'm with him. Uhm... We're working on it."   
SungJin opens his eyes wide because of the lie.   
"We didn't do anything." he whisper-yells, but with an 'everything is okay' gesture Younghyun tries to reassure him. He gets the opposite and Sungjin frowns even more.   
"Yes, boss. Yeah, we'll work on it. See ya'."  
"What did the manager say?" SungJin asks, impatient.  
"Well, my dear RAIN..." the younger teases him, making the singer raising his eyes to the sky.   
"I told you I ran out of fantasy when I had to choose it."  
"Yeah, whatever. We have to write down something about the next album. More and more people are trying to find you. The problem is getting serious. The manager wants to get people distracted, the other choice is letting you disappear from the scene."  
The silence falls again, this time is full of tense; both of them lost in their thoughts.   
Panic starts to rise in SungJin's chest: singing is everything he can do, everything he wants to do in his life.  
He doesn't want to give up, but he doesn't know what would've happened if people should find out about him.  
"What does the doctor say?" Younghyun asks. Seriousness is clear in his voice this time.   
SungJin shakes his head.   
"I'm not ready. I'm getting better, but I wouldn't stand fans following me home, or stuff like that."  
Younghyun nods understanding.   
"Then let's write some lyrics. Don't worry, Hyung."   
With a small smile, SungJin takes the pen between his finger and he starts pouring his heart on the paper.

"Hyung, come on." Dowoon moans as his Hyung climbs into his bed. It's something usual for them. It wasn't a secret Wonpil doesn't like to sleep alone. So, since he was living with Dowoon, he just climbs over the younger's bed every time he feels like.   
"I'm sick. You'll get the flu."   
"Don't care."  
"What happened?"  
"Dowoonie!" Another voice comes from the living room, a strong American accent makes clear who is the owner.  
A few seconds later, Jae appears on the door - a triumphant smile is what makes the sick guy frowns.   
"This man." Jae starts, his tone sounds proud as he points Wonpil. Dowoon can't help but frown even more.   
"I guess this is the first time," he mutters.   
"This freaking man!" Jae repeats, louder.  
"What the hell did he do?"  
"He snapped to Bob."  
"He always does." The younger is confused about the big deal. His eyes go to Wonpil: the guy's face is buried in the pillow.   
"You misunderstood. He snapped to Bob in front of Bob himself." Jae looks just more excited.   
"He what?!" Dowoon looks at the hyung beside him, speechless. When Wonpil notices Dowoon's glance on him, the chef just grumbles in ashamedness.  
But Jae is thrilled.   
"He snapped. He told him to eat his freaking Pajeon and don't make him lose his-"  
"I just refused to make another Pajeon." Wonpil interrupts. A little groan escapes from his lips. "And called him Bob."   
"Man, you should have seen him!" Jae continues. "It was unbelievable."  
"Why do I always lose the best moments?" Dowoon's complaint is welcomed by another frustrated groan from Wonpil's.   
"Jae, go away." He says at a certain point.   
"Why?"  
"I want to cuddle and you out of here."  
Wonpil and Dowoon's relationship is the weirdest thing Jae has ever seen and he never fails to point it out.   
It was like the two of them are dating, but they're not. Cuddles, hugs, the one cooking for the other - Jae always wanders if all that they do in bed was cuddling. And he never fails to ask, making Wonpil glance at him.   
The older knows about his friend's sexuality, and he also knows that the chef used to have a huge crush on Dowoon.   
His way to help a friend is teasing.  
"You two are pretty gross."  
"Nobody asked you to stay here and watch us, you creep."  
"I'm going!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, leave a comment and let me know what you think about it.


End file.
